This invention is directed to containers for dispensing condiments and especially to a container which can be inverted for dispensing the condiments and inverted to its upright position for storage. One dispenser for mustard and ketchup is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,569 to Larsson. It shows a cylindrical container which has a dispensing nozzle attachable at the neck of the bottle. Condiments such as mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, etc. are required for any successful restaurant and especially for a fast food restaurant. Many of the fast foods restaurants have their condiments in small sealed plastic envelopes. When they are to be used, the end of the envelope is torn and the condiments squeezed out. This invariably is messy. There is thus a need for a more efficient container for dispensing condiments.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container for dispensing condiments that can be inverted any number of times between upright and inverted positions and which can be nestled together.